


Creepy Boy, You're Just My Style

by raspbirry_pancakes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark fic, Dark!Roman, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roman REALLY likes horror movies, dark!Virgil, just warning you, like we never even learn his name, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes
Summary: Roman liked to be scared. The quickened heartbeat, the rush of adrenaline in his veins- it was addictive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Creepy Boy, You're Just My Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Halloween fic for 2019. I wasn't going to post it here but it was surprisingly well-liked on Tumblr, and really, if you can't trust strangers' opinions of your work on the internet, then who can you trust? 
> 
> Warnings: blood, horror, a snarky author who needs to know when to quit, and an incredibly minor character death 
> 
> Title from "You're So Creepy" by Ghost Town.

Roman liked to be scared. The quickened heartbeat, the rush of adrenaline in his veins- it was addictive. 

It was an attractive thrill, one equally as pleasant to him as a satisfying ending in a romantic comedy; the prince married the princess, the monster claimed its final victim- it really was all the same to him. 

As he grew older, watching horror movies began to have a nostalgic edge to it. No matter how distant he and Remus came to be, his brother was always willing to drop everything and pretend everything was as it used to be for a few hours. 

By the time he was in high school, Roman had seen all the classics: _The Shining_ , _Dexter_ , _The Silence of the Lambs_ , _Friday the 13th-_ any dark films he could find. 

Horror still hadn’t lost its thrilling edge, but Roman was running out of movies to watch, and the stories he stayed up late to read every night were becoming rather repetitive. Just when he thought he would have to start rewatching movies for the nth time, he met Virgil Knight. 

Within seconds of Virgil entering his classroom, Roman could feel an icy veil drop over the room. The entire class went silent, uneasy at the newcomer’s presence. Except for Roman.

Roman could feel the tell-tale shiver down his spine, the cold prick of fear traveling through his veins... and he was hooked. 

He instigated some conversations as casually as he could, pushing past the frigid barriers Virgil immediately put up towards him, and within weeks, became his closest friend. 

Virgil knew hundreds of horror movies Roman had never heard of, some even in different languages. He knew the most haunted locations around town within days of moving there, and constantly snuck up on Roman, always leaving him on edge. 

He was better than Roman could’ve ever dreamed of. 

They became inseparable, and they stuck together all throughout high school and far into college. Roman never once became bored in his presence. 

One night, Roman came back to his and Virgil’s shared apartment to see a man cowering in fear, blood dripping from his side as Virgil sunk the knife further into him. After a quick motion, the man dropped limply to the floor, leaving Virgil to turn around and see Roman. 

Virgil didn’t say anything, he just stood there, blood coating his clothes and dripping off the knife he held loosely in his hand. His gaze was dark, eyes challenging, daring him to move.

Roman could only stare, ice traveling from head to toe, leaving him numb. Pure _terror_ trickled down his spine and he released a full-body shiver. There was an unsaid question in Virgil’s look, one that knocked the breath from his lungs and paralyzed him completely.

_‘Stay?’_

Roman felt dizzy with fear. Staying meant living with a murderer, of being an accomplice by just being present, of lying for Virgil and acting on the wrong side of the law. It meant a life of constantly looking over his shoulder for fear of Virgil having enough and making that day Roman’s last. It would be a life of pain, of deception, of _fear._

And really, how could Roman ever say no to that?


End file.
